usakomamoru 3rd anniversary drabbles
by penelyn
Summary: A series of drabbles written for the lj community usako mamoru.
1. 1a paper

**1. paper**

"You've got a long way to go before your wish comes true."

Usagi glanced up reluctantly from where she sat hunched over, balls of crumpled paper littering the counter in front of her . She hadn't really wanted to work on her homework at the arcade, especially not two seats down from the one patron who was certain to make fun of her. But she needed the counter space, and she could barely find her own desk at home.

"Huh?"

"Aren't _we_ articulate today." Mamoru took a maddeningly slow sip of coffee before nodding at her colorful mess and continuing. "They say if you make a thousand paper cranes, you get one wish," he explained, eyeing her failed attempts at paperfolding thoughtfully. "Though I think you'd die of blood loss from all the paper cuts before you got that far."

Usagi rolled her eyes at his typically lame humor. "I'm not making a wish, it's an assignment from my crazy art teacher. She's making us practice origami in the traditional way." She waved her only successful creation in the air to demonstrate. It was a rather sad crane whose wings drooped discouragingly. "You know, the way where they don't give you any instructions."

"Lovely." Mamoru stretched out a long arm and unceremoniously snatched a piece of red paper she'd been ineptly toying with.

"Thief!"

"Waste not, Odango. I'm not going to sit idly by while you butcher all that paper with your pitiful attempts at art. Think of the trees." His deft hands made crisp, confident folds of geometric precision.

"Is there _anything_ you don't do well?" Usagi sniped, making her tone extra nasty to hide the fact that she had paid him a compliment.

Mamoru responded with a predictably arrogant grin. "Nothing leaps to mind."

Quiet activity ensued, interrupted only by an occasional frustrated mutter and the rustle of paper. Minutes later, a small missile landed under Usagi's nose. Careful not to seem _too_ interested, she scooped it up.

And then she blinked in surprise and pleasure. Mamoru had made for her a perfect paper rose.


	2. 1b cotton

**1b. cotton**

"I can't help but notice what a lovely blouse you're wearing today, Meatball-head. Hot date later?"

"Why, jealous? Actually, I wore this because it's thin, and it's white. It's ninety degrees in the sun out there."

"Indeed. Andrew, how quickly can you arrange a wet t-shirt contest?"


	3. 1c leather

_A/N: kudos to Clueless_

**1c. leather**

"Leather? That's the third anniversary present? Ew." Minako wrinkled her nose. "'Happy anniversary, here's the dried skin of a dead animal.'"

"I've seen you wear a leather mini before, Minako-chan," Usagi pointed out.

"It's totally faux!"

"You could buy him this," Makoto interjected, examining a men's watch. "It's got a microfiber nonwoven based artificial leather band."

"Now that sounds romantic."

"Forget it, guys, I have a much better idea." Minako grinned. "Come with me."

***

"No."

"Yes!"

"Minako, no."

"You two would have _so_ much fun with these."

"_You_, Minako-chan, would have so much fun with these. My idea of fun does not include furry handcuffs _or_ a riding crop."


	4. 1f wool

**1f. wool**

_You Are What You Wear_

It was the title of one of the articles in the girly magazine Usagi was poring over. It was supposed to tell her what her personality was like, based on the type of clothing she liked to wear. There was even a little quiz to tell if she was compatible with her crush based on his fashion style.

The quiz didn't help her much since all of the boys she knew wore school uniforms most of the time. Except college boys like Motoki and Mamoru.

Maybe this article had a point about personalities matching clothing. Take Mamoru's stupid jacket, for example. It was green. _Really_ green. Like, olive or army green. Green wasn't a bad color exactly, it was the color of growing things, but it wasn't a friendly color. (Blue was a much happier color, and it would have brought out his eyes.) And the material was wool. Wool was a terrible fabric, abrasive and irritating. If you reached out to stroke it, it would scratch your hand. Although it also kept you warm. If you wrapped it around yourself, it would keep you protected from the wind and the cold.

Maybe the jacket wasn't so bad after all.


	5. 3e textilesfurs

**3e. textiles/furs**

It was a lazy Saturday morning, and Usagi liked to spend lazy Saturday mornings in bed thinking up silly things while Mamoru caught up on his beauty rest after a long week of school. She watched him sleep and thought about the kinds of ridiculous questions teachers asked you in grade school, like _what flavor of ice cream represents you best_ or _if you were an animal, what would you be and why?_

For her, the answer was pretty obvious, given the name _Usagi_. She didn't have a problem with being a rabbit. Rabbits were fluffy and adorable, and who could blame them if they got scared easily and had a tendency to run first and ask questions later in a fight?

Mamoru was more like a cat--sleek and graceful and long, dark and dangerous. A cat with silky black fur that you couldn't help wanting to caress.

A cat who was grumpy when woken from a nap, she thought as her wandering hand was slapped away from her lover's hair.

"What. Are. You. Doing." Mamoru opened one blazing blue eye to glare at her.

"Petting you," Usagi answered meekly, trying to hide her smile.

"You woke me up," he growled. She responded by shifting closer and twining her bare limbs with his, satisfied when he lifted one arm to hold her tightly. Thinking of cats still, she sank her teeth gently into his bicep.

"Well, since you're up, wanna play?"


End file.
